Old Meets New
by Skull Panda
Summary: No matter where or when you are, theres always war...
1. Return of the Tyrant

**Disclaimer: Im only sayin dis once. I dont own JSRF or Halo**.

I thought of this fic while playing JSRF and Halo 2, back to back. This story is after the fall of Rokaku Gouji and after Master Chief left the second halo and reached Earth. Confuse? You bet you are. Don't worry; Spartan117 will come in chappie two. This is gonna be one major cross-over.

* * *

**Old Meets New**

_The year 2025…_

"Yo, yo, yo, yo citizens of Tokyooooo! Today is a time to rejoice. That big corporate SOB, Gouji has finally gone down! And we owe it all to the GGs. Today we'll party all day long and we're gonna start with a song of victory. I leave you all now so you can party down." DJ professor K put a track on and got off the air.

The GGs are enjoying a hard earned victory over the power tyrant, Rokaku Gouji. All the GGs were dancing to _Ill Victory Beat _when Corn and Gum came with pizza and soda.

"Finally you guys came." Beat rushed over to the pile of pizza boxes, opened one and took out a slice. "Pepperoni pizza, my favourite. He took a bite. Rhyth just joined them. She saw that Corn and Gum were back from their "little surprise" shopping. Someone was still missing though.

"Hey Corn, did Yoyo come back from the can shopping?" Yoyo had left before the party to get some more spray cans so the whole gang can have a tagging spree after the party.

Corn shrugged. "Naw Rhyth, I haven't seen him since he left. He'll be back soon though."

"Oh well... thanks anyway Corn." She skated back to her spot and started dancing.

Hours passed and the moon replaced the sun. Moonlight illuminated most of the garage. Yoyo still hasn't returned.

Rhyth looked up at the stars. "Yoyo, where areyou?"

---

A short boy with green hair was slowly skating back to his hideout, whistling. The orange pack on his back was practically about to burst with all the spray cans he have bought for his fellow gang members.

"One million cans of paint on the wall, a million cans of paint. Take one down; pass it around…uh… a really big number of cans of paint on the wall."

---

The GGs were still celebrating their win, laughter and joy was in the air. They already ate all the pizza and drank all the soda. Now they just sat on the couches and rested some still dancing. _Birthday Cake _blared through the speakers. The sound of a record scratching caught the attention of everyone in the garage.

"People of Tokyo, I have some baaaaaad news." DJ K didn't sound his usual self, in fact he sounded scared to death. "Rokaku is still alive. He's after all those who went against him and guess who's first on his list? That's right, the GGs! I'm gonna sign off now 'cus I'm second on his little black list." DJ K left without even putting a song on, all that was left on Jet Set Radio Future was static.

"This ain't good, man."

Everyone got up from where they were and formed a circle. Nothing but the static from the speakers was heard until a strange music was heard. It was distant and was accompanied by a dark laugh that was barely audible. The music was gradually getting louder, coming closer.

"Everyone get ready, we got uninvited guests." Corn pulled out a spray can and the others did the same.

The music was now completely audible and the laugh was just as loud and sinister. Corn looked up and noticed there was something in the sky. "Hey guys… look up…" The GGs all looked up and saw what Corn saw too. Some rubbed their eyes in disbelief.

"But that can't be…" Beat just stared into the sky.

"It is…it's his tower."

A huge tower lowered from the night sky, black clouds surrounding it. Its drama-looking, double face was now an angry face. At the top of the tower was Rokaku Gouji on the turn table just as he was the day before. The tower just landed on the garage and somehow _Grace and Glory _was playing from it.

Gouji jumped off the tower and landed right in the centre they had formed. He had a sinister smile on his face. A shiver ran down GGs spines as he laughed sinisterly.

Beat was the first to revive from the shock, "What are you doing here Gouji? I thought we beat you."

Gouji just stood there staring at him, silently laughing. "Answer me!" Gouji finally stopped laughing and said in a serious tone, "Me? I'm just here to rewrite the past, to show that I am the almighty ruler. And you all will be but mere spectators." He laughed hysterically.

"What are you talkin' abou-?" Before Cube could finish her sentence a white light appeared from Gouji. The GGs covered their eyes in fear of going blind. When they opened their eyes they saw Gouji in his mutant form, Akumu, surrounded by Zero Beats.

"Now my children, seize them!"

The Zero Beats quickly grabbed all the struggling GGs. Akumu stood in front of the tower, observing his captives.

"I have learned that in this time I could not rule…too many rebellions." He paced back and forth in front of them. "So I thought I would create a time machine that would take me to the past so I can rule there, and my greatness would reach future generations." He stopped pacing and glared at them. "But I was thwarted by you little street rats. I thought you were no threat but I was wrong. Now that I have you captive, I can return in time and create an empire where I rule!" He walked up to the tower and a white portal appeared.

"Hey guys! Guess who jus' got the premium, no-drip, insta-dry…" Yoyo saw his closest friends being held captive by Zero Beats and what looked like the mutated form of … "No it can't be…"

Akumu was stepping into the void when Yoyo came charging at him, he didn't see him coming.

Just as Akumu was about to take a step into the portal he got pushed out of the way. Yoyo unfortunately got sucked into the portal.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Akumu screamed in frustration, "That was the only chance I had. Children come." With another blinding flash, Akumu and the Zero Beats disappeared, the void closed behind them.

Yoyo was speeding past time and space. His stomache turned not knowing where or _when _he was heading. All he knew was, what was on the other side wasn't going to be Tokyo.

* * *

A/N: wutcha think. kudos to anyone who can guess what year he will reach. ill giva yall a hint: it aint gonna be in the past. 


	2. A Hero’s Welcome

A/N: In this chappie you'll read how Master Chief enters the story. YAY Master Chief! If you don't have Halo 2 and beaten it then this chapter is gonna be confusing…more than it'll be anyway.

* * *

**A Hero's Welcome**

_The year 2553…_

It all looked so peaceful out in space. There was no war out there, no merciless covenant, no blood thirsty flood. Just peace and quiet…

A large covenant ship floated in space. Surrounding it was the remains of Earth's space defences, Malta, Athens, and Cairo. Malta and Athens were obliterated by covenant bombs earlier, leaving Cairo to defend Earth by itself, and failing to do so.

Inside space platform Cairo was really not much. Dead bodies were spread all over the place. Dead covenant by the UNSC soldiers protecting Cairo and dead marines by the almighty covenant army.

"Sir I'm getting an unidentified object on view."

Admiral Hood sighed, "Well then, it's not ours, take it out."

Static came out of the com system then a voice. "Sir, this is Spartan one-one-seven."

"Chief! Do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing on that ship?", Hood spat.

"Sir… Finishing this fight."

Hood grounded his teeth, "Chief, with all due respect, you will die in vein, you are about to go against a whole covenant ship single handed." Chief sighed, "Sir, it's not like I haven't done it before."

"Admiral, I got good news." The technician interrupted.

"Tell me."

"Well we got two marine transponders… Sergeant Johnson and Miranda Keyes. The weird thing is that they seam to have an elite and an A.I. with them, sir. They're coming in a covenant cruiser."

Master Chief interrupted, "Keyes and Johnson?"

"Well Chief, I hope that's excuse enough for you to get off that ship. I need you to go protect them, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"No need for that admiral." The voice female... familiar…

"Cortana, didn't you stay at High Charity?" Chief asked.

Cortana laughed, "I can't leave you alone, you're still an irresponsible little boy. And if you were wondering, I uploaded myself into the covenant ship where Keyes is and then into Cairo."

"Enough with the chit chat! Chief, get into an escape pod as quick as you can and get your metal ass here even quicker." Hood barked.

Master Chief turned off his communicator. The closest emergency pod was not too far. He picked up his battle rifle and slowly crept through the ships halls.

"BROTHERS!" Regret's voice rang throughout the whole ship. "Today is yet another day to rejoice. The absence of the elites was saddening but necessary. BUT! That is in the past and WE are the future!"

After the cheers subsided, Truth continued, "Halo has failed us in attempt to rid us of the flood, but no matter! The stars are aligned to our favour, our time has come, and the covenant shall rule!" More cheers followed as Truth finished his speech.

Master Chief finally found an emergency escape pod. Just as Master Chief was about to step in Cortana appeared on his com system. "Chief, I'd just like you to know that besides the covenant ship you're in and the cruiser where Johnson and Keyes are, another one came… In Amber Clad… and it's heading in the same direction as the ship you're in."

"I thought In Amber Clad crashed against a tower in High Charity?"

"It did. But the flood must have found a way to remove it. The bad news about it is that the Gravemind is aboard the ship. Oh, and don't worry about the pod, I uploaded a navigator in it so it will lead you to us. I'll see you there." Cortana got off leaving static in his communicator yet again.

Master Chief punched the door leading to the emergency escape pod, denting it. "Damn…"

He stepped inside the pod, the door automatically closing behind him.

"What else can go wrong?"

Just as he said that a white void appeared behind him, sucking him in instantly. Master Chief saw that the world around him swirled without stop. His stomach churned as he felt something he thought he would never feel… fear.

Even through the continuous tumbling, he saw something at the other side of the portal, coming towards him. Just as it was about to pass him, time slowed down. Master Chief could tell it was a young teen. The boy had odd green hair, and red 3D glasses. Before Master Chief could make out more of the boy, time sped back to normal and both flew in opposite directions.

_What else could go wrong…? I just had to fucking ask._

_

* * *

_

A/N: for some that don't know:

1: High Charity is the covenants home.  
2: The Gravemind is the big talking flood, their leader.  
3: Admiral Hood is also known as Lord Hood in the game Halo 2, he's the old guy giving out medals in the first level.


End file.
